


Morgana wet the bed at camp!

by NaomyM



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomyM/pseuds/NaomyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frog catching, tire swings, swimming in the lake, scary stories, and smores. Summer camp at Albion was a tradition. It was all fun and games until someone wet the bed and someone else had to keep their mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana wet the bed at camp!

**Author's Note:**

> The sausage thing actually happened to a friend of mine.

"Elena’s eating frogs! Ow! She hit me!" 

"Merlin farted in the lake!"

"Arthur’s fat butt doesn’t fit on the tire!"

"Morgana’s scared of the dark!"

"Mithian can’t swim!"

"Gwaine kissed girls!"

"Elyan ate worms!"

"Leon stinks like fish pee!"

"Lancelot likes Gwen!"

"Percival’s a scaredy cat!"

"Mordred stole my sweets!"

Albion was a great summer camp for children ages 8-15. Uther Pendragon had bought the area, including the lake, for his two children, Arthur and Morgana. The camp had five main cabins and a great lake named Avalon. For three years they had been coming to Camp Albion with their friends. Two days in and it was if nothing had changed. Merlin and Elena were knee deep in the muddy part of the lake with clear jars. They were hunting for frogs. Nearby, Arthur was glaring at them while the rest of his make-shift football team tied their flags on. Percival, the tall kid the others usually bribed into reaching sweets no one could get, was picking a flower from a small tree that Mithian couldn’t quite reach. His red football flag belt was already in place. Mithian set her armful of flowers next to Gwen, who was seated on a patch of grass, making flower crowns and necklaces for everyone. Lancelot was doing his best to ignore the kids from the Mercia cabin they were playing against. Elyan and Leon were digging through the bag of flag belts, looking for the red ones. Gwaine was kneeling next to Arthur tying his shoe and spitting out comebacks at their opponents. He got distracted while a teenage counselor wearing shorts walked passed them. Arthur kicked at his chin, not eager to see his tight end get another time out. He had already been punished for sleeping in the girls cabin. A counselor had mistaken him for a girl, and he didn’t object. “Pig!" Morgana yelled at him, momentarily taking her eyes off the book she was reading. She had been perched on a bench that had a clear view of everyone. Mordred was practically buzzing on Arthur’s other side. They had let him on their team even if he was from another cabin and a year younger.

"Thanks to Merlin, we had a setback, but Mordred’s here now." Arthur huddled up his team, making sure he spoke loud enough for Merlin to here. Merlin, in return, sighed dramatically, and tried to throw mud at him. It was a slow frog day and twat king Pendragon wasn’t making anything easier.

"It’s OK, he doesn’t like playing anyway. He would only get hurt." Lancelot, as always, came to his defense.

"He’s not very good either, we would have had a better chance with Elena." Leon spoke quietly, not wanting to argue.

"Girls can’t play football!" Arthur said, a little too loudly. This time, he felt a thick, cool piece of mud slam into the back of his head. He turned angrily, ready to throw the football in his hand at Merlin’s head when he saw Elena smirking at him, waving with a mud filled hand. “I don’t hit girls." He muttered, trying to calm down...

A few hours later, the sun was going down and the boys of Camelot were in their last huddle, dripping with sweat and covered in grass stains. It was the last play before dinner and the campfire, and they were tied. Arthur gave a speech that sounded more like he was leading everyone to battle, but it seemed to do the trick as everyone stopped scratching themselves and raised their little, flower bracelet-covered fists. Morgana, who had finished her book and spit out a few threats after the ball came dangerously close, had decided to join Merlin and Elena. With no luck finding frogs, they had started to chase after fireflies, collecting many in their jars. Mithian and Gwen had spread their flower jewelry around. A crown for Arthur, Morgana, Elena, and themselves, and a bracelet for everyone but Merlin, who got a necklace. Elena’s flower crown had been unceremoniously shoved into her pocket after the first, of many, times she tripped. The two girls laughed as they jumped in the air, clapping their hands over fireflies. A loud whistle caused everyone to come to a halt and groan. It was time to wash up, eat, and join a campfire. Arthur patted each of his teammate on the back before jogging back to the Camelot cabin, eager to wash the dried mud off his hair. Elyan and Leon stayed back for a moment with Mordred, sharing their best plays and what they could improve on. Percival half dragged and half carried Gwaine to Camelot so he wouldn’t sneak into the girls’ cabin again. Lancelot walked with Gwen and Mithian, asking how they made the bracelets and how many fireflies they had caught. Merlin and Elena had been the last ones to go, having been debating where to let the fireflies go. After an hour of scrubbing, they all met up at their lunch table, talking aimlessly and occasionally bickering. Of course, they did what they always did, laugh. 

There were certain rules and special points between their little group. The rules were simple, if the dare was a kiss, no one would say anything, sweets had to be shared, you didn’t eat anyone’s smores, everyone had their blanket buddy and couldn’t steal, no take backs, and dibs were the settlements. Bed wetters were absolutely, under so circumstance allowed. Anyone that farted had to put a coin in the pizza jar and anyone who laughed so hard that stuff came out of their nose had to be the person’s ,the on that made them laugh, serant. Everyone thought it was fair until it happened. Usually, it was milk or another liquid that came out of noses, but never a whole piece of sausage. Everyone had laughed so hard when Arthur told some joke, then Elena snorted, and a piece of sausage came out of Merlin’s nose. His hand clamped over his nose while everyone else grew quiet and wide eyed. Elena poked it with her fork.

"You’re my servant!" Arthur jumped to his feet, pointing at Merlin with a large grin.

"It was a sausage. From your hot dog." Gwen whispered, unable to look away, but looking like she was going to vomit.

"That’s gotta count for more." Percival whispered. He was always quiet and rarely spoke.

"Two weeks!" Arthur exclaimed, the only one happy about it.

"You’re crazy. I’m not doing anything for you!" Merlin said, finally recovering from his shock.

~

An hour later everyone was sitting around a fire. Wrapped in their large blankets and sitting on logs, they all chattered happily. 

"Merlin, fetch me a stick and a marshmallow." Arthur ordered Merlin, who was his blanket buddy. Merlin turned his head slightly to glare at him. It was cold and his ears were already red. 

"Get it yourself."

"You’re my servant for two weeks. Get to it." With that, Arthur yanked the blanket off him, taking it for himself. Begrudgingly, Merlin stood up and walked off towards Gwaine, who was collecting sticks for everyone.

"Here. For the princess." Gwaine grinned at Merlin, handing him two sticks. 

The fire crackled under the watchful eye of the head camp counselor, Gaius. He was always quiet, only raising his eyebrows at an impossible height. All the kids loved him and he told the scariest stories. More often than not the kids slept with all the lights on and huddled in one bed. This time was no different…

"She woke up and went to wake Meg. Meg was lying on her stomach, apparently sound asleep. Julie rolled Meg over to reveal Meg’s terrified face. Julie, concerned, turned on the desk lamp. Meg’s study stuff was still open and had blood all over it. Meg had been slaughtered. Julie, in horror, fell to the floor and looked up to see, written on the wall in Meg’s blood: “Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?" Gaius concluded his story, looking around at all the startled children. Arthur had been gripping Merlin’s arm while he hid behind him. Gwen and Mithian were hugging each other, Leon was gripping his blanket while Lancelot looked like he was going to bolt up and start running. Elyan had stuck his fingers in his ears and Mordred had covered himself with the blanket. Gwaine had an steel grip on Percy’s shoulder. Morgana was hugging Elena’s arm while Elena looked like she might cry. By then the fire had died out and the only noise was their shallow breathing.

"Now, it is late children, and tomorrow is our hike. Get some rest." Gaius rose to his feet and all the kids followed, not wanting to be left behind. They all made a mad dash to their respective cabins, not looking back once.

~  
Elena woke to the sound of muffled sobbing and the light rain. She stirred, her eyes slowly opening. Was someone crying? She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. It was too dark, and too late. She listened for a moment, trying to hear the sobbing. After a moment of only hearing the light rain, her head crashed onto the pillow. She cracked an eye open as she heard the sobbing again. Resolved to know who it was, she reached for the flashlight under her bed and tip toed to the person. Frowning, she stood over Morgana’s bed. Morgana never cried. She pulled back all the covers and lit Morgana’s face. Sure enough, she was crying until she saw Elena. With a gasp, Morgana tried to cover herself.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Elena whispered as to not wake the others.

"I’m not. Just go away and leave me alone." Morgana matched her tone, turning away from the harsh light.

"You are too!" Elena said a little to loudly. Morgana shushed her before reaching for the cover again. “Why do you keep doing that?" Elena muttered as she flashed the light down. This time, Elena gasped. The sheet was yellow and wet. Morgana had wet the bed. MORGANA HAD WET THE BED! Eyes wide, Elena turned to her. 

"I didn’t I swear!" She sobbed, finally covering herself up. “I…I… I’m a bed wetter!" Elena could only stare at her, biting her lip. What was she supposed to do? Bed wetters weren’t allowed, it was their rule. Bed wetters couldn’t be in their group, but Morgana was her blanket buddy. She couldn’t tell on her, but if they found it she didn’t tell, she wouldn’t be in the group either.

"Get up." Elena whispered.

"Wh-what?" Morgana looked at her with tear stained cheeks and red, wet eyes.

"Get up before anyone sees. There’s a laundry thing next to the counselor’s cabins. Hurry up!" Elena whispered with urgency as she pulled the covers and blanket off the matress. Morgana nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She crawled out of her bed and quickly changed clothes. With Elena’s help, they carried the sheets out the cabin. They were almost discovered when Elena’s foot caught on a floorboard and she dropped the flashlight. Holding their breath, they made it out of their cabin without waking anyone. Morgana sighed with relief, pointing at the laundry cabin. She was shaking, and her eyes were getting watery again. Elena was shaking too, but it was because it was raining and it was freezing. In their haste Elena hadn’t even put a coat on, she was wearing her short sleeved pajamas with little soccer balls on them. “I won’t tell anyone." She said quietly as they made their way. Morgana tried to smile at her but jumped up and gasped instead when they heard a faint noise.

"They’re going to get us!"

"Doubt it, everyone’s asleep."

"Not them, the monster!" Oh. Morgana was scared, genuinely terrified. Elena had forgotten about the story as soon as she had gotten into her bed. She shivered at the reminder. Swallowing, she lead the way into the laundry room, arriving a few minutes, and a few sobs from Morgana, afterward. They were soaked and leaving puddles wherever they stood. Elena had her hand on the light the switch when Morgana dropped her end of the sheets and lunged for her hand. “Don’t turn it on! We’ll see someone’s dead body! Elena please don’t, they’ll come after us! Please!" Now Elena was genuinely terrified. What was she supposed to do now? They couldn’t get her sheets clean without the lights on. Taking a deep breath, Elena turned to where she thought Morgana was standing. 

"Sorry, Morgana." She mumbled before turning the switch on. They released the breath they were holding when the lights flicked on and there were no dead bodies on the floor. Sighing with relief, Elena dragged the sheets to the nearest washing machine, eyeing it for a moment.

"I think it’s through the top." Morgana pointed, still a bit shaken. Elena nodded and called her over, opening the washing machine door. Morgana bent down, taking the sheets in her arms and putting them in the washer. “I put my clothes in there too." She mumbled. She had wrapped the clothes inside the sheets before they set off. For a moment they stared at the machine and all its buttons. How were they supposed to do this? Neither of them had ever washed their own clothing before. There were people for that. Elena had her hand on a dial when they heard another noise. They jumped slightly, Morgana reaching for Elena’s free hand. Elena gripped it tightly. 

"Just the wind." She muttered, her eyes glued to the window. Morgana nodded absentmindedly, not loosening her grip. Elena reluctantly returned her gaze to the machine, eager to get out as soon as possible.

"It’s coming for us!" Morgana screeched as the girls held on to each other, trembling as the sound of footsteps approached them. From their place they could see a giant, deformed shadow coming after them. It climbed the stairs slowly. Wiping at her tears, Morgana stood up, grabbing the fabric softener bottles. She handed one to a trembling Elena, who looked at it blankly. The door creaked to life as it was pushed open. “If we’re going to die, let’s give it a fight." Her voice was barely above a whisper as Elena took the bottle, rising slowly. The monster walked in, the girls screaming while they lunged at it, hitting it repeatedly with the bottles. To their surprise, the monster screamed and jumped back. They hit and shoved until it was on the floor. Morgana held it down, holding the fabric softener against it like it was a sword. Elena sat on what she thought was its head.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it! Please don’t kill me! I haven’t even kissed anybody yet!"

"Elena wait!" Morgana pulled Elena off of it before she could deliver another blow. Heart hammering, she reached down, pulling the “monster’s hood back to reveal a very frightened Gwaine.

"Oi you idiot, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Elena exclaimed, placing a hand over her chest.

"You? I thought you were the monster! I thought you were trying to kill me!" Gwaine glowered at them, letting the blanket he hand been wrapped in fall along with some suspicious looking sheets.

"We thought you were the monster!" Morgana jabbed a finger in his face. “Were you following us? Were you?" She said, pinching his arm. Meanwhile, Elena peered at the sheets on the floor. Her nose scrunched up. Gwaine was begging for Morgana to let him go. Great, another bed wetter.

"Do neither of you know how to use a toilet!?" Elena looked at them incredulously. Two pair of eyes stared at her with shock.

"I didn’t!" “Elena!"

"Oh shut up, you both did, there’s no use in trying to deny it. Just look at your nasty sheets!" Morgana and Gwaine avoided each other’s eyes. “Just put them in the other machine." Elena grumbled, growing more annoyed. Gwaine did as he was told, unusually quiet as Morgana and Elena continued to stare at their machine.

"Don’t tell me you don’t know how to work a washing machine?" Gwaine grinned at them, his usual teasing tone already back. “Rick folk."

"Shut up. You haven’t even kissed anybody!" Elena shot back as he walked to their machine and turned it on.

"We can fix that." He winked at both of them. Elena punched him in the arm and Morgana pinched him on the same spot. “Ow! It was just a suggestion!" Sighing, Elena climbed onto one of the machines. Her hands traveled up and down her arms as she tried to warm herself up. “You guys are all wet. And cold. Want my blanket?" At that Morgana made a face.

"I don’t want to be wrapped in your pee." Elena said, obviously disgusted. Morgana climbed onto the machine next to her.

"I didn’t piss on this, only the sheets. I brought this so I wouldn’t get cold or wet." He retaliated, rolling his eyes. Already shivering, Elena nodded her head. The blanket did look warm. “I get the middle." He said with a grin."

"Pig." Morgana muttered before she moved aside to make room for him. “If you try something funny-"

"Yeah, I know. One of you will knock me down and the other will sit on my head." He nodded slightly before taking his place on the machine between the two girls. He handed each end of the blanket to them. He flinched slightly as he felt Elena’s cold cheek on his shoulder. Morgana leaned against him and he didn’t say anything even if they were getting him wet. They might attack him again. “Why didn’t you bring a sweater?" He said, poking at Elena’s wet hair.

"We were in a hurry." Sighing, he unzipped his hoodie and gave it to Elena. “No, i’m fine, really. We’ve got the blanket, and you’ll get cold."

"Nah, I’m dry, just take it."

"So, is there a particular reason why you guys didn’t use the toilet today?" Elena zipped up the hoodie, scooping her hair out of the hood. Gwaine and Morgana frowned, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"I was scared…" Morgana whispered, remembering the story Gaius had told them.

"Me too." Gwaine ran a hand through his damp hair. That did explain a lot. Elena shoved her hands into the pockets, smiling when she felt a candy wrapper. Taking it out, she showed Morgana. “Might as well share, although you women are taking everything."

"Shut up." Elena would have punched him again if she hadn’t been so preoccupied with opening the skittles bag. "I can't believe you haven't kissed anybody."

"Even Merlin’s kissed someone." Morgana turned to him with a small smirk. Elena grabbed a handful of skittles before passing it down.

"Age before beauty." Gwaine shrugged, popping a few skittles into his mouth. Morgana grabbed the small bag, leaving her share inside. The trio remained that way for a while, not stopping until they were finally laughing, giggling, and snorting again. All bed wetting and creepy night monsters forgotten. The sheets were still in the washing machine, but they were all happy it didn’t stop. By that point they were all leaning against each other and leaving no space, or skittles, between them. That’s how Gaius found them, huddled up inside a blanket, laughing. They hadn’t even notice the man come in until he pulled the blanket off.

"Gaius! We were just… We were just!" Gwaine began, unable to think of a valuable excuse.

"How’d you know we were in here?" Elena blurted out.

"The lights, the trail of mud, and the screams." Gaius raised a brow at the children, waiting for an explanation.

"We… Gwaine and I… we had an accident." Morgana kept her eyes glued to the floor, unable to look at their counselor.

"We cleaned up though!" Gwaine added.

"Yeah, Elena’s just helping me. Gaius, will you tell the others? Please don’t tell them!" Morgana pleaded with him. They would be shun and she would have to share a cabin with the mean girl Vivian and the other blonde one that looked at her funny.

"There is nothing to tell, is there? Now, it is rather late and if you stay here you might catch a cold. Take these and go to bed at once." Gaius handed Morgana and Gwaine folded sheets. 

"Thank you Gaius!"

"Thanks!"

They smiled at him, already making their way to the door. “Gwaine." Gaius called out before he disappeared.

"Yeah?"

"Take this coat, young man." Gaius held out one of his hoodies. Gwaine put it on with a grin and with one last thank you, he bolted out the door with the two girls. They walked in silence in the direction of their neighboring cabins. They stopped outside, unsure what to say .Morgana nodded at him, an unspoken agreement of I won't tell so you won't tell. She knew he wouldn't say anything. She walked into the cabin without a word. Elena was about to trail behind her when Gwaine pulled her back.

"Hm? I’ll give you your hoodie tomorrow, yeah?" She started, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her bed was calliing her name.

"Yeah, whatever, keep it, I don’t care. I just want to know, you won’t tell anyone will you?" He looked at her nervously, rocking back on his heels. He didn’t need to speak to Morgana since he was certain she wouldn’t say anything since the same thing happened to her. Elena, on the other hand, was free to say anything she wanted and most of the time she didn’t even realize what came out of her mouth.

"What? No, of course I won’t." She smiled, already turning around and taking a step into her cabin.

"El, wait." Gwaine grabbed her by the arm, turning her around. “Pinky promise?" He raised his pinky to her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Pinky promise."

~

More than ten years later the group was still going strong despite hookups, breakups, makeups, fights, family deaths, trouble, high school, university, drama, distance, jobs, everything. Summer camps at Albion came and went until they couldn’t go anymore. Their last camp was a bittersweet memory until the next year they all found each other as camp counselors. They returned for as long as they could, eventually having to quit their beloved camp. Never once has a bed wetter been reveleaed…

Morgana kicked at Elena’s bare foot. Guinevere and Lancelot’s wedding was in less than an hour and Elena seemed determined to never leave the couch in Gwen’s room. Well, it was their old cabin. The couch was actually where Elena’s old bed used to be. Morgana shook her head with a small smile. Of course Gwen and Lance would choose to get married at Lake Avalon. She clasped her emerald bracelet on before taking a look in the mirror. Her long, black hair was wavy and one side was pinned back. The long, emerald, sweetheart dresses Gwen had picked for them was gorgeous. Crossing her arms, she took another look at the blonde passed out on the couch. Morgana had managed to keep Elena on schedule without seriously hurting herself or anyone else. Elena’s blonde hair was in in loose, waves, cascading past her shoulders. Elena had even sat still enough for the makeup artist to do her job. Now all Morgana had to do was get her into the dress, and shoes. For everyone’s safety, Elena was wearing silver flats instead of the silver heels. 

"Would you get in the dress?" Morgana hissed, shaking Elena’s shoulders. Even Gwen was already in her wedding dress, looking absolutely stunning. She had been busy with some photographs to notice Elena’s current state. After some violent shakes and a thinly veiled threat, Elena finally got up and put the dress on. Satisfied, Morgana finally smiled. Morgana was the maid of honor, everything had to be perfect, including the rest of the bridal party. Elena returned the smile, before plopping back onto the couch. Morgana had to resist the urge to lunge at her. She was going to wrinkle the dress!

"Jaysus Morgana, breathe." Gwaine stuck his head in through the back door of the cabin, grinning like always. “Is everyone decent?" He asked after walking in.

"Get her off the couch or I swear I’ll drown her in that lake!" Morgana pointed at Elena, ready to kill her. Gwaine stared at Morgana with a small smile. Morgana glanced back at him, he was wearing the black suit, but he wasn’t wearing the tie, and the top three buttons were undone. “Where the hell is your tie?"

"Don’t need it." He waved her off, taking a seat next to Elena.

"You two are hopeless. You know what, I give up! Don’t wear a tie or shoes! I don’t care I’m done!" By that time, Mithian, Gwen, Arthur, Percy, Leon, Elyan, Mordred, and Merlin had gathered around them, amused by Morgana’s outburst and Gwaine and Elena’s nonchalance. “How do they even survive?"

"What? Lance said I didn’t need a tie. Now, if our dear, sweet Gwen wants me to wear one, i’ll wear one." Gwen smiled sweetly at him, shaking her head.

"I want everyone to be comfortable, it doesn’t matter." To Morgana’s surprise, Elena slipped the shoes she had been hiding under the couch on.

"There."

"We should get going, Lance might think we all made a run for it." Elyan reminded them, taking, his sister’s hand in his.

"You look beautiful, Gwen." Mithian smiled genuinely at her. Gwen blushed as everyone agreed. For a moment, they were silent, happy for their friends, and reliving the many memories of their beloved camp.

"It was a great idea having the wedding here." Elena was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, you might catch a frog." Morgana smirked. Elena looked at her with an unreadable expression. Morgana had gone crazy planning this wedding, and often, Elena was her target. Before she could stop herself, she was shouting.

"MORGANA WET THE BED AT CAMP!"

"Oh my God! That was one time, Elena! I was too scared to go to the outhouse! Besides, Gwaine did the same thing!" 

"Morgana!" Gwaine stared, slackjawed, at her. Ten years, they had lasted ten years without anyone finding out.

"Elena started it!"

"Wait, wait, wait. There’s bed wetters in our group?" Arthur’s tone was teasing, and everyone else had started laughing.

"When did this happen?" Merlin chimed in.

"It was our third year." Gwaine sighed, not believing he would ever have this conversation.

"You do realize we’ll have to shun you." Leon teased, pulling Morgana into a one-armed hug.

"For life." Arthur added, laughing until Morgana shot him a death glare.

"You pissed yourself during our last year as counselors." Merlin blurted as Arthur looked like he was going to kill him. Gwaine laughed, clearly amused.

"That was three years ago... Princess?"


End file.
